Sleeve-type article carriers are formed from a blank which typically comprises spaced side panel sections connected on one side to an interior panel section which forms either the top or bottom panel of the carrier, and on the other side to outer panel sections which when connected together form the other top or bottom panel. When the outer panel sections are connected, as by adhesive, the result is a sleeve which can be filled from either open end. To close the ends of the carrier after the carrier sleeve has been filled with the articles to be packaged, the dust flaps are folded in and the end flaps are then folded so as to overlie and contact the dust flaps. Adhesive applied to the end flaps adheres the end flaps to the dust flaps, thereby holding the flaps in place to form the end panels.
This procedure, while effectively forming the end panels, nonetheless has certain disadvantages. Carrier sleeves are conventionally moved through the packaging machine with one of the side panels resting on a moving conveyor so that the open ends of the sleeves face to the side. Articles are then fed into the sleeve from one or both sides through the open ends. The need to apply adhesive to both of the end flaps in each end panel thus requires two sets of adhesive spray nozzles or other adhesive applicator means to be provided on each side of the packaging line. This causes the area to be more congested with equipment than is desirable and also requires the adhesive application operation for both flaps to be more precisely timed than would be preferred at high operating speeds. In addition, the need for dual adhesive applicators on each side of the packaging line increases maintenance requirements.
It would be desirable to reduce the number of adhesive applicators without reducing the effectiveness and efficiency of the packaging operation and without adversely affecting the strength and integrity of the end panels of the carriers. To do so, however, would appear to require a basic redesign of the package and possibly a substantial redesign of the adhesive application section of the packaging machine as well. This would not be acceptable since existing machines would have to be significantly modified in order to run the new package design. Additionally, any redesign of the carrier should not result in the usage of more paperboard since this would increase the cost of the carrier and possibly negate the benefits of the new design. In view of these considerations, it would not appear that the objective of reducing the number of adhesive applicators could be achieved without introducing other major problems.